Gelfling
by Lycan lover2
Summary: Some of the evets are based on the movie, I don't own any of the creatures in this book, i don't own the Mystics or the Skeksis  who would want to?


Gelfling

By: Breanna JM Holbrooks

*Note: Some of the Creature and characters are from the movie Dark Crystal.*

Chapter One:

Hi, my name is Bea and I'm 17 and my sister, Penny , she's 18 this is how we were taken to another world we never knew about. It was a rainy day and Penny and I were home alone while our parents, little sister, and little brother were out. We were sitting in the livingroom, Penny was reading and I was reading an old spell book I had found, when we heard a knock at the door.

"Bea, can you get that?" Penny asked still reading her book.

"Why don't you get it?" I said still looking at my spells.

"Just get the door." She said throwing a pillow at me.

"Fine." I said going to the door.

I started walking to the door as they kept knocking I hollered I'm coming several times till I got there and started opening the door. When I looked down I saw a baby basket on the porch with a note on the blanket and a little baby wrapped up in it. I knelt down and picked up the baby and took him inside closing the door behind me. His hands were in the blanket with the rest of him and his eyes were a dark blue and his nose was like nothing I had ever seen. Penny saw me looking at him when I walked in and saw the note in my hand.

"What do you have there, Bea?" She asked closing her book.

"A baby was left with this note and I can't quite understand what it says though." I said handing it to her.

Penny took it and opened it to see what it said and she started to read it over. I sat down in a chair holding the baby and giving his arms freedom and letting him play with my finger as Penny kept looking over the note.

"Bea, the only thing I can understand for the most part is his name and where he came from." Penny said still reading the note.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jen, and Bea you're not going to believe this." Penny said with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked as I looked at his bracellet.

"He's a Gelfling." Penny said surprised.

"Are you kidding?" I asked still looking at his bracellet.

"No I'm not, it says that he's the last of his kind and that they sent him to his protectors." Penny said looking at me.

She went back to reading it over some more and I was looking at his bracellet still and than it came onto my wrist and started glowing. I told Penny and she came over to see it and saw that my small purple stone was glowing too. Next thing we knew we were in this field next to a river and my hair was longer and in a loosely braided ponytail. And Penny's hair had two long braides on the side of her head while the rest of her hair was short. And we were both wearing cloaks with hoods. My braid laid on my shoulder and Penny's hair only had the two long braides in the front with the short hair in the back.

I noticed immeadiatly that Jen wasn't in my arms, I looked around me trying to find him and saw that he was sitting near the river. But, when he stood up he wasn't a baby he looked more like a toddler. He came over to us and tugged on my cloak and wanted to be picked up, so I took him into my arms. When I picked him up my hands looked like Jen's as did Penny's, I rushed over to the river and saw that I had a different look. Penny followed shortly after she picked up a staff like stick and saw how she had changed as well. I straightened my back and looked at Penny as she did the same holding her staff that had a bulky end and a thin end, as if it had been hand made by a crafter.

"Penny, where are we?" I asked pushing some stray hair out of my face.

"I don't know, Bea." She said pushing the braides out of her face with her staff.

"Sorcerous, Protector." Jen said as he sat on my hip.

"Who's, who?" I asked Penny.

"I think he's calling you the Protector and me the Sorcerous." Penny said looking at him.

Penny looked at Jen as he rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I looked at Penny hoping she would know what to do now because I didn't know and I didn't know where to go from this point. So Penny said we would go through the forest. So we put on our hoods and I covered sleeping Jen with my cloak just in case he was in any danger and we started into the trees. We started walking and I took one last look behind us and followed Penny keeping Jen under my cloak and Penny moving branches aside. I kept my eyes moving and kept a high alert as did Penny we didn't know where we were going.

The sun started to go down after awhile and we were near a tree and a large pond with moss over it. I sat down on a rock as did Penny and we rested for a few minutes talking as Jen slept in my arms while I rocked him side to side. Penny put her head on her staff and smiled at Jen and I, but the quiet wasn't for long. Penny's head jerked up and looked at the water because there was something in it I thought it was a few fish swimming below. I told Penny to relax because it's probaly nothing but fish. She looked at me and said:

"Bea, think about it. You're holding a Gelfling child in your arms, we're in a strange place, and for all you know that could be some fish that wants to kill us." Penny said quietly.

"Penny, calm down it can't be anything too dangerous besides we're safe for the most part and you need to calm yourself down before you work yourself up. I mean according to Jen you're a Sorcerous and the sooner you get hold of that the better we'll be and the safer Jen will be so just calm yourself down." I said in a clam voice.

"Calm Down, Calm down! For all we know this place could be crawling with Skeksis crystal spies." Penny said her voice still low.

"Penny...um, Pen...Penny...maybe we should shut up and find a different place to stay." I said slowly moving off the rock I was sitting on.

"What are you talking about?" She asked still sitting.

I looked at the tree near the pond as the moss started moving and I covered Jen as Penny watched me and saw the fear in my eyes. Penny stood up and held the bulky part of her staff towards it and stood strong. I hid Jen more into my cloak making sure that he couldn't be seen and I kept my hood on. Penny removed hers to show her face. I held Jen close and tried to keep him from waking up as a Podling came walking out and looked at us. When she showed her face my necklace started to glow and as Penny put it my eyes started glowing as well. Penny watched as my hood flew back and the Podling looked at me as her eyes began to glow.

"Bea?" Penny asked looking at me.

I didn't answer her mostly because I couldn't hear her and Penny kept her eyes on both me and the Podling as it started towards us from across the pond and was walking on the water. Penny was ready to send her away with one swing near the feet and keep me safe while I was going through my episode, still I had Jen in my arms holding onto him. The Podling stood before us and our eyes went back to normal and I looked at her. Then looked at Penny. I smiled and looked at the sleeping Gelfling in my arms.

"She means no harm Penny, lower your staff." I said calmly.

"What, how do you know?" Penny asked not lowering her staff.

"Just a feeling." I said looking at her.

Penny lowered her staff and looked at the covered Podling before us as she removed her hood. Penny's eyes widened and looked surprised. She looked at Jen and smiled saying.

"There is safer place for you to stay for night in stead of pond, come and you need cover your faces." She said putting her hood on.

"Ok." Penny said as we put our hoods on and I covered Jen again.

She put her hood on and we followed her deeper into the woods as she kept her eyes forward and Penny kept on high alert and I kept Jen covered. We followed her for miles till we reached a village with kids running and laughing and playing. It was so cute. She took off her hood and we did as well and I revealed the sleeping Gelfling from my cloak and then we were surrounded. Penny was talked to by some of the Podlings and I was taken to a hut so I could lay Jen down to sleep comfortably and I could relax. And watch him with no problem.

I sat looking out the window watching Penny get ambushed by a bunch of kids and I stayed with Jen as he slept soundly. I laughed when she was tackled by them and when she came up she walked over to me and stood by the window. And I walked over to her and kept my eye on Jen. I sighed and spoke to Penny.

"Hey, Bea why are you in here in stead of with everyone else?" She asked catching her breath.

"I have to watch Jen because he's defencless and he needs me here with him." I said smiling.

Chapter Two:

I fell asleep after Penny left and slept very lightely because even though Jen and I were safe I still wanted to make sure he stayed safe; I slept for an hour or so because I felt a little nervous and Penny was sleeping in a different hut because the little Podling children had taken her off to a random hut and suddenlly I felt less safe than I had already felt since we came here. Standing at the window I remembered the movie Penny and I watched as young children and how we had fun growing up, goofing off, talk nonsence, going through rough patches in life, but now we were doing something huge that would determine the outcome of a whole world and someone's life. I came out of my trance and the memory of a happy time, a care free time, but now I have to care for a kid and I'm only 17. Walking back to Jen I looked down at him and saw that he was sleeping as if he didn't have a care in the world and I some how understood that because he seemed to be a toddler and he trusted my sister and I to keep him alive till whatever was after him disappeared. I sat back down and looked out the other window and saw something walking towards my hut, I turned in panic and grabbed a stick and stood in front of Jen. I called for Penny several times till she came through the door; I pointed to the short, cloaked, huntched over figure and Penny went out as a Podling followed her out. I picked up Jen and held him in my arms and walked out as soon as Penny gave me the ok.

"Bea, it's a Mystic, he heard from the wisest that the last of the Gelflings had returned and wanted to see for himself." Penny said as Jen slept in my arms.

"Of course, I'm very sorry it's just I'm a little jumpy because I don't know why Jen was sent to us in the first place." I said walking closer to him.

"It's alright, I can understand and if you wish I can explain a little if you like." The Mystic said walking up to me.

"It would be better if some light was put on the subject and why did Jen call Penny a Sorcerous and me a Protector?" I asked fixing Jen in my grip so his head would lay on my shoulder.

"I was woundering more of why he was sent to us in the first place?" Penny asked as we started walking.

"Well, when the Skesis' first came they targetted the Gelflings and Jen was saved by a Mystic after his parents sent him to us and we knew that he would be safe with a human Protecter and Sorcerous. But the ones who would be perfect for it were thousands of years away, and we saw you both in a vision. We then sent Jen to you and we had hoped that you would help; there is a shard that you will need and you must take it to the Skesis' castle when you find it and fix what was broken." He said taking Jen from my arms.

My heart felt broken for some reason because this made very little sense and I was having trouble because I was still a little woozy from what had happened earlier. I mean we were a second choice to people thousands of years away and Penny and I were the only ones that they saw that could help Jen I mean it killed me to hear it and I just wanted to go home. I reached up for a necklace that I prayed I was wearing, but when I grabbed for a chain I got a medium sized stone in my hand and it felt so strange and when I looked at it I noticed that it wasn't my stone. While I was looking at the stone I saw something in it that frightened me, it was someone's face and they were in pain and their eyes were white. I heard screams from them and I noticed that they were scared as if they were looking death right in the face. Then before I could drop the stone from my grip I was in a strange room filled with cages and the cages were filled with creatures, Podlings, and Gelflings. Tears filled my eyes as a Skeskis walked in and took a Podling by the arm and took it to a type of chair where it was drained of some kind of liquide. I tried to unstrap its arms, but my hands went through it and I couldn't free any of them and that brought many tears to my eyes; soaking my face in tears I was brought out of it by the Mystic placing his hand on my shoulder, but he was in the vision as well. I looked at him and he had a sad look on his face.

"I don't want to see any more." I said through the tears.

"Then let go of the shard." He said moving my hand off the stone.

I let go of it and tears still took up my cheeks and had made parts of my tunic and cloak darker than they were. I looked at the Mystic and he handed me a piece of cloth and I dried my face as Penny looked at me and I took Jen away from the Mystic to hold him close.

"Why did I see that? Penny's the Sorcerous not me, I'm the Protector. Do you know what that means? It means that she sees stuff like that not me." I said walking away.

"She is the Worrior and you are the Protector _and_ the Sorcerous. I know he said two out of three." He answered.

"I never want to see that again and I want to go home, I am nothing I mean this is more for Penny then me. I'm just a liability and I will only put them in danger, so you take this shard and the Gelfling and I'll try to find a way home where things make sinse. Have a nice life." I said leaving the shard and Jen in the Mystics hands.

As I was walking tears came into my eyes and I just kept walking because I had no clue what had come over me and I heard no one following me, but I heard the Mystic talking to Penny about why I said what I had and just stormed off like that and why I was having trouble dealing with everything. I kept walking and crossed my arms and just walked, I could no longer hear the Mystic so I didn't know why I blew up like that I felt bad, but he didn't understand and niether did I. While I was walking the wind started blowing and I cleared my head a little, but when I came to the pond where the Podling found us I sat down and shortly after the Mystic joined me and sat down on a bolder across from me and placed his hand on mine and I raised my head up and tears started to fall down my face again. He put the string that held the shard back around my neck and took my braid in his hand and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think to say from my actions earlier.

"It is all right I understand, I mean this is all so new to you and your sister, but now that you have had your first vision things will start to fall into place. I hope you will understand that the visions will not be the only power you will have, the rest will come later on they may have already come you just need to contact them." He said standing up.

"I will, and I truly am sorry for what I said." I said standing up as well.

He just smiled and we left back to the Podling's village; on our way back I felt a preasence that I could not determine, so turning around I saw a small child with scares all over her face. I walked over to her and picked her up and she was shivering and the scares on her face were bleeding. I looked back at the Mystic and he was confused, he had me kneel down and he looked at the child and said that she was a Podling child that went missing a few days ago.

"We need to take her back, clean her up, and bandage her wounds." I said standing up.

He nodded and he handed me a sling and I carried her back in that; while we continued walking she looked up at me and said something that I couldn't quite understand. I listened closely and she repeated what she had said.

"Skeksis' almost got me." She said in a quiet tone.

"Don't worry they can't hurt you now." The Mystic said conforting her.

Chapter Three:

She nodded and closed her eyes and snuggled into my chest as we walked, thank goodness I still had the big chest when we were brought here. As we walked back into the village almost everything was destroyed, huts caved in, small holes, trees knocked down, and I saw Podlings coming up from the rubble of the destroyed huts. I handed the Podling child to the Mystic and ran off to find Penny while also helping the Podlings from under the rubble and I kept asking where Penny and Jen were. I came to a pile of broken down trees and some Podlings came out I kept looking through the rubble and found a piece of Penny's cloak and tears fell from my eyes. I fell to my knees as the Mystic and the Podling child came up behind me and he placed his hand on my shoulder and I stood. I put the sling and the child back around me and with one last hope I called for Penny.

"PENNY!" I exclaimed in the direction over the trees.

I listened and waited for an answer, but heard nothing; tears swelled up in my eyes again and I started to walk away when I heard my name. I turned and saw Jen hanging from a branch by a blanket; I handed the child to The Mystic and ran to him. I pulled him off the branch and looked around for any sign of Penny; I feared that what ever had gotten the Podlings had also gotten Penny, but she wasn't so lucky to have gotten away. I looked at my crystal and thought,_ Since I saw the Podlings and Gelflings where abouts maybe I can find out where Penny is, maybe I should give it a try, I will give it a try. But how?_ I took a deep breath and reached for the shard; holding it good and tight I immagined Penny hoping to get a vision of where she was. I closed my eyes and waited to see something, anything that might show that Penny was still alive and she was safe. I saw nothing, but darkness I kept holding it tighter and the vision was brighter and I could see Penny she was near a strange place, not the place I had seen earlier, but a dark place with writing on the walls. I tried to get a better look and get another idea of where she was. I came out of my vision after getting a closer look at the walls and I was still unsure of where she was I was about as lost as a puppy in the rain. I told the Mystic what I had seen and he told me that it was a place for the Elders to record events that had happened over the years. He told me where to go and I took Jen with me because after what happened here I wasn't about to let him out of my sight again. I left the young Podling with the Mystic and put Jen in the sling that was still strapped to the front of me and began in the direction and heard my name called again.


End file.
